An LCD panel usually includes a color filter substrate, an array substrate opposite to the color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer set between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. The array substrate includes a number of spacers formed thereon to hold the color filter substrate with a constant gap. However, currently, a specific exposure step is need to make the spacers, which increases LCD panel cost.